memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Paris (AMU)
(2371-2379), conn officer (2378-2379) |Assign=conn officer, (2379-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Tom Paris in 2374 }} In an alternate mirror universe, Tom Paris is a Terran male who was famous as a crack starship pilot during his seven-year tour as conn officer of the . Tom Paris became best friends with Typhuss James Halliwell and Harry Kim. Biography Childhood Tom Paris was born in Portola Valley, California on Earth in 2346 to Owen Paris and Julia Paris, to a long line of distinguished Imperial Starfleet officers. Early on, he already had a troubled relationship with the high expectations of his father, an Admiral, who joined his friends and teachers to praise him as a child but remained tough and remote, telling him for instance that crying was a sign of weakness. Imperial Starfleet Academy Paris joined Imperial Starfleet Academy in 2364. While there, he almost failed stellar cartography as a freshman. Tom chose Marseilles, France, as the site of his physical training in the second semester. Despite his stormy four year stay in the Academy, Paris was able to hone his natural aptitude for piloting skills on craft large and small and proved adept at holo-engineering. A gifted pilot, Paris earned an assignment to the Academy's honor squadron. Aboard Voyager 2371 On its maiden voyage, was assigned to track down and eliminate all rebel Maquis activity inside the Badlands and in order to begin Imperial expansion and subjugation of the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was pulled 75,000 light years across space into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. Despite his benevolent approach, Captain Janeway saw the opportunity to use his technology to enable the Terran Empire to conquer the galaxy, and she put the Caretaker to death after her crew learned of how his technology functioned. Shortly after, Voyager traveled to the Ocampa homeworld and seized control of their underground city. Although the Kazon Ogla garrison on the surface attempted to put up a valiant fight, all but one of their ships were lost, and Janeway told the ship's commander to take a warning to their people, that this quadrant of space was about to fall under new masters. Following the annexation of the Ocampa homeworld, Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant to inform Imperial Starfleet of their gains in the Delta Quadrant and to request reinforcements to begin further conquest. Unsurprisingly, Imperial Starfleet agreed and a fleet of four hundred starships were drawn into the Delta Quadrant using the Caretaker's array. Captain Janeway gave Paris the rank of Lieutenant and the position of conn officer on Voyager during that vessel's seven-year mission in the Delta Quadrant. 2372 2373 2374 2375 2376 2377 In early 2377, Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell was discovered by the Maquis as a spy for the Terran Empire. Voyager went to rescue Typhuss from the Maquis. Three hours later Voyager rescued Typhuss from the Maquis. Voyager was ordered to return to the Delta Quadrant by Empress Hoshi Sato III. In 2377, Empress Hoshi Sato III came on board the ISS Voyager for while and then Hoshi told the crew that Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell was her consort. 2378 2379 By 2379, Voyager had participated in the defeat of many Delta Quadrant species including the Kazon, the Talaxians, the Vidiians and the Haakonians as well as alliances with the Borg and Hirogen a hunter/warrior species similar to the Empire. ISS Intrepid-A and return to Voyager In 2378 Tom was assigned to the as conn officer. In 2379 Typhuss was removed from command of the ISS Intrepid-A. Tom returned to Voyager as ordered by Kathryn Janeway. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A) personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:Conn officers